


You're my best friend you are

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011), Recreational Drug Use, Weed, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-Thor.<br/>Darcy and Jane get blitzed and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booze

**Author's Note:**

> May add to this- but I just needed cheering up.

'How _do_ you stay so skinny?' Darcy pulled the cork and it came out with a satisfying _ploink '_ like... I never see you work out or run or anything... do you just not eat?'

'I eat,' Jane insisted, lifted a bottle and unscrewed it 'just... not much I suppose. Never thought about it.'

'Just lucky.'

'You call it lucky? I have like... no butt, no boobs  _and_ I turned  _thirty_ like... three months ago and I go  IDed when I picked up the booze! I don't even look twenty one!'

'You have an  _ amazing  _ butt! It's so... like... adorable! And I bet you look amazing in a tankini!' 

'Meh...' Jane waved a hand.

'You so pretty though, like delicate features, big ol' brown eyes and gorgeous hair... you look like that British actress, you know, the one with... brown hair... was in  _ Pirates _ -'

'Oh! Keira Knightly!' 

'Yeah! That's her!' Darcy poured out a glass.

'Yeah but you're so... voluptuous! Like one of those 50s pin-ups, I mean, God I love your boobs,' Jane slurred and tipped the last of a bottle of vodka into her coke 'they're... amazing.'

'You say that,' Darcy tossed back a glass of wine 'but there's the boob sweat, the back ache, getting stains on them if I lean in, perverts _constantly_ looking down my top- oh, and never finding a decent bra in my size.'

'Yeah but...' Jane waved a hand 'they're still amazing.'

'You're right,' Darcy nodded sagely 'they are amazing, like... super amazing.'

'I've not gone above a B-cup since tenth grade, they called me Ittie-Bittie-Tittie,' Jane sipped her drink 'needs more vodka.'

'I got B-cups by the eighth grade, was a double d by ninth.'

'Ouch.'

'Yeah... Everyone accused me of sleeping with their boyfriends. One teacher I swear kept looking down my shirt, I wore a ton of turtle necks till graduation and, yeah, made no difference.'

They lay back on the sofa in silent contemplation for a while.

'I guess you don't get taken seriously as a woman no matter your body type,' Jane drained her glass.

'True.'

'Smash the patriarchy,' she waved a fist in the air.

'Yup,' Darcy raised a fist half-heartedly.

'Right after I get more vodka.'

'We're out.'

'Shit. Gin then, we've got that right?'

'With coke?'

'Maybe juice instead, we got juice?'

'Check the fridge boss.'

Jane looked and sighed 'Nah, we're out. Guess I'll drink it neat.'

 

'Wildest thing you did in college?' 

'Shaved my head.'

'Really?'

They'd progressed to outside on the benches, staring up at the New Mexico sky and drinking glasses of something bright green. Darcy gave Jane a look.

'Why'd you shave your head boss?'

'One of the professors said I was too pretty for physics.'

'Prick.'

'Oh yeah.'

Jane looked up for a moment 'What's the wildest thing you did?'

'Streaked across the golf course on campus.'

'Seriously?'

'Oh yeah, and I'm not a fast runner, it was dark, I tripped on one of the holes and...' Darcy stifled a laugh 'fell forward and left two perfect tit indentations in the lawn.'

Jane nearly snorted her drink 'Oh  _god!_ '

'Bet the country club were pissed in the morning!'

'You'd need more than wedge to get that ball out!'

They both turned and in perfect sync cried out ' _That's what she said!_ '

They laughed and laughed until they couldn't breathe and all the green stuff had gone.

Life was good.


	2. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy spark up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my rather limited experience with pot.  
> I went to art college y'see.

'I would never have taken you for a stoner.'

'I am _not_ a stoner!' 

'She says lighting up.'

Jane rolled her eyes 'Whatever.'

The smoke hung lazily above them, a warmly acrid cloud that permeated the room and made them feel warm and soft and safe.

'This is good weed,' Jane managed, staring up into the ceiling.

'You an expert?' Darcy asked handing the joint over.

'Not really, just the stuff I got in college was usually either pretty dull or cut with something else.'

'So how much did you used to do?' 

Jane took a deep, deep toke and gently blew the smoke up above her 'Only about half a dozen times just to help me sleep and this over the course of my college career that is. All...' She counted on her fingers 'ten odd years of it.'

'Jesus!' Darcy muttered 'Ten years in college?'

'Two bachelor degrees; Astrophysics, Engineering and a masters in Quantum Mechanics.'

'And now you're doctoring,' Darcy smiled and lay back on the sofa.

'Yup,' Jane laid her head on one of the arms as the cloud carried her away.

'Well,  _right_ now you're getting stoned,' Darcy corrected herself.

'Hey we match!' 

'High five!'

They missed.

 

'Where's the food boss?' Darcy stared into the fridge.

'We can order in, wanna pizza?' Jane staggered over to the phone and rifled through some leaflets 'I am going to get pizza, like, all the pizzas.'

'Get some mini donuts with them, I'm hankering for mini donuts.'

'Sure.'

They waited by the phone until the line connected 'Hey!'

'Thank you for calling Dario's, can I take your order?'

'Yeah...' Jane turned to Darcy 'Large?'

'Yeah, two large pizzas and mini-donuts.'

'You hear that?' Jane forgot to use her indoor voice.

'What do you want on your large pizza?' The poor man at the other end sounded resigned to be dealing with stoners, not that Darcy or Jane could tell.

'Uh... cheese and tomato stuff.'

'And... anything else?'

Jane looked at Darcy again 'Any ideas Darce?'

'Oh! Fish! I want fish!'

'I'll have chicken!' Jane supplied 'You getting all this?'

'Yes... okay,' the man sighed 'one large anchovy and one large chicken pizza.'

'And mini-donuts!' 

 

'What was the craziest thing you did whilst high?' Jane asked, exhaling.

'I tried to go grocery shopping and got paranoid I was being followed by a little old lady. I was so desperate to escape her I ended up spending over a hundred dollars on stupid shit like kitty litter and two for one triple chocolate ice cream.'

Jane agreed 'That's pretty crazy.'

'What about you?'

'I took my laptop apart, like, piece by piece, super careful.'

Darcy rolled her eyes 'Yeah, trust the super genius to do something so... awesome.'

'It wasn't that awesome, it was my college-issue laptop, a big old like... pizza box thing with Windows 95 on it, which was, at the time, pretty high end.'

'Shit.'

'Put it back together though, and cleaned it- there were... beard hairs in the keyboard. At least I hope they were beard hairs.'

Darcy shuddered 'Gross.'

They just lay like that for a while, in silent contemplation of the smoke that still hung above them.

'You hungry?' Darcy asked.

'Didn't we  _just_ eat?' Jane winced as she sat up again.

'I honestly can't remember, maybe?' 

'Well, there are empty pizza boxes, so... I assume that we ate recently.'

'They could be from last night or last  _week_ for all you know.'

'Good point Darcy,' Jane got up and went for the phone again 'I'll order some more.'

'Good move boss.'

Jane phoned, spoke to the man on the other end, then hung up with an apology.

'He said we'd already ordered and had it delivered,' Jane flooped back on the sofa 'so yeah. We've eaten.'

'But we could've got more!' Darcy whined 'Why d'you hang up?'

Jane narrowed her eyes 'I'm... not sure.'

'Well, you can't call him back now, he'll think we're total weirdos.'

'You're right...' Jane picked up another leaflet 'Chinese?'

'Now you're talking. I want... it all.'

They looked at each other for a moment, then sung in unison 'And I want it NOW!'

 

When they awoke the next morning, Jane's gluten allergy kicked in with a vengeance and Darcy drank enough water to drown a litter of cats. 

'Never again,' Jane groaned, emerging from the bathroom, holding her stomach.

'The guy at the Pet Shop can get me 'shrooms if I ask nicely,' Darcy looked up from the faucet.

Jane gave it some thought, then set her jaw. 

 

'Bring it on.'


	3. Magic Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy pop a couple of caps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using my other half's experience and referencing some anti-drug sites, I have no experience with magic mushrooms. Honest.

Darcy offered to cook some magic mushrooms in an omlette after Jared from the pet store dropped them off in a tiny plastic bag. They looked rather unappealing as they were- like brown shrivelled gall bladder stones that Donald sometimes brought home as a joke. Man she was glad she ditched him.

They didn't take long to kick in.

 

'When I was younger my mom would talk about the patriarchy as if it were like... y'know the bad guys from G.I. Joe?' Jane was lying back on a rug looking up at the ceiling of their lab. As she watched, some parts of the ceiling seemed to move as though it were a tile puzzle.

'Cobra?' Darcy was lying back with her head on a pillow. Jane wondered what she could see.

'Yes, she made it sound like the Patriarchy were like a group of guys sitting around in some secret headquarters inside a volcano always thinking up ways to make women's lives worse.'

'So the Patriarchy are Bond villains?'

'Yeah...'

Darcy nodded and took a long pull of her blue slushie 'That makes sense.'

Jane nodded 'I'm smart. That's why it makes sense.'

'Yeah you're smart.'

'Hmm.'

After a moment of silent contemplation Darcy said 'Were you home schooled?'

'What makes you think that?' Jane waved her hand and watched it form a sparkling trail in the air.

'You seem so like... hippy and... uh...' Darcy pressed her hand to her face 'can you hear 'Just Droping In'? I swear I can hear it right now.'

'I can hear the theme to Bill Nye the Science Guy,' Jane said, distantly.

'Wow... that's cool.'

Jane sat up 'HEY! Let's go outside! The stars will look freakin' _amazing_ right now!'

'Yeah! Okay!' Darcy struggled upright 'To the roof!'

 

They made it up there, only to now lie on the gravel, it's crunch sounding oddly musical to their tripping ears.

'Tell Jared that he's probably gonna get arrested,' Jane whispered, watching Orion come out of alignment in a rather alarming fashion.

'Why?'

'Cause he's a drug dealer, he sold us  _mushrooms_ .'

'Only cause I asked!' 

'I know!  _I'm so scared right now!'_

_'_ But you're meant to be the smart one Jane!' Darcy whined.

'If I'm so smart, how come Rigel and Saiph are swapping places right now Darcy?! HOW COME?!' Jane screamed 'OH GOD!'

'Jane, it's okay, they're not really moving, you're just tripping balls right now and-' Darcy suddenly started laughing.

'What?! What's so funny Darcy?' Jane asked, panicking and clutching at Darcy's coat.

'I just said  _balls_ Jane! I just... said... BALLS!' Darcy was in hysterics. Jane stared at her, then up at the sky again, noting that the stars had stopped moving around. All was right, it was okay to start laughing now. So she did.

'Balls,' Jane said and burst into her own fit of giggling 'balls are so funny.'

'They are! Like, the funniest things...' Darcy managed.

'I once dated a guy with massive balls,' Jane giggled 'they were like... the size of mandarins y'know?'

That just made Darcy laugh even harder.

'They were like two mandarins in a leather sack!'

'Stop! I'm seriously gonna wet myself!' Darcy was doubled up and holding her stomach.

'And he shaved them to!' 

They both clutched each other until their laughter died away and they eventually settled. Lying together atop the building, under a blanket of stars, hand in hand, the gravel's roughness seemingly distant and the cold barely noticed. 

'If I were a star right now...' Jane began, dreamily.

'Hmm?' Darcy was drifting into sleep.

'I would totally be... really hot,' Jane sighed.

'You  _are_ really hot,' Darcy patted Jane's arm and turned over to drape an arm over her.

'Yeah?'

'Like... I'd totally do you if I weren't so high and falling asleep right now.'

'That's sweet.'

'Even though you're kinda old.'

Jane's snore bounced off the desert night and Darcy was not far behind her.

 

When they woke, Darcy had to run downstairs to vomit into the sink and Jane was shivering and drowned herself in blankets.

'Who's dumb idea was it to go outside? We could've died up there!' Jane tried to stop her teeth from chattering.

'Probably your's, you go up there a lot,' Darcy groaned and spat into the sink 'urgh. Never again.'

'You said that after we did pot.'

'Yeah well, no more mushrooms.'

They sat together on the couch, both feeling too ill to get any work done and nursing some soothing tea as they tried to piece together the night before.

'Hey... wanna try acid next? We could try some then watch Evil Dead-'

Darcy was silenced by a cushion being launched at her head.

 


	4. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds a non-drug means of getting Jane to talk to her.

Darcy often wondered if she would make a good super-villain; given the way she could manipulate people into doing her bidding. In this case- getting Jane to talk to her. 

'Hey, uh, I have a question about the data.'

'Really?'

'Why is Pluto not a planet any more?'

Darcy knew enough about coding and programming to know that sometimes the right command in the right place could produce the most unexpected results- Jane actually stopped and looked up from her work.

'Huh? What's that got to do with anything?'

'See, I was reading through your old notebook from 2006 and looking at some of the notes you wrote to yourself and one of them was-' Darcy read it aloud '- re. Pluto, I could've told you that five years ago. DUH.'

Jane blushed 'Well, I had been reading Dr DeGrass Tyson's work for years and I agreed with him-'

'Yeah, but Pluto's been a planet for, like, a gazillion years, why did they suddenly decide it isn't?'

 

Ever since the mushrooms 'incident', Jane had been a bit distant, as if she blamed Darcy for tearing her away from her work. Which was true, Darcy  _had_ torn her away from her work, in an effort to improve their working relationship. They lived together in a cold, draughty old converted car dealer ship, hundreds of miles away from what Darcy would call civilisation and their work consisted mostly of making sense of reels upon reels of data that made Darcy's eyes hurt. She had got through five audiobooks and the Pillow's entire discography on her ipod, as well as sustain a throbbing headache. She had tried many times to get Jane to even look up from... what ever it was she was doing. Building something. Darcy needed a brain break and she needed to  _talk_ to someone and the only way she could get Jane to engage in conversation was to tap into her specific interest- .i.e. space stuff. 

 

It worked even better than Darcy could expect.

'Well,' Jane began 'I think you'll find that we don't  _decide_ anything about how space works, we simply observe and record and-'

'Yeah, but why did we think it's a planet in the first place?'

Jane frowned, not sure if Darcy was taking the piss. 

'It... might take a while to explain properly,' she admitted 'it's all to do with, basically how big Pluto is in relation to other celestial bodies in our solar system and why we designate Pluto as a planet and not, say, Ceres, which is not only bigger but is a  _lot_ closer to us, then there's hundreds of things in the Kuiper belt alone that are bigger than Pluto but we don't call  _them_ planets. That's before you look at dwarf-planets like Makemake or Sedna! I mean, the only reason we even call Pluto a planet is out of tradition and if we decide everything by tradition we wouldn't make any progress at all! We'd still be saying that the sun revolves around the earth!'

Darcy shrugged 'That's all very well and nerdy, but  _I_ still think it's a planet so who cares what a bunch of geeks think?'

It was as if she had kicked over one of Jane's spectrometers then insulted her mother. Darcy had never seen her so full of nerd-rage. Darcy was probably too evil for her own good. Jane rubbed her face and threw up her hands 'Okay, if I  _tell_ you the actual science behind it, will you believe me?'

'Throw in some coffee and actual food and you've got a deal,' Darcy mused.

'Give me twenty minutes to find some dry-wipe pens.'

'I'll get the popcorn.'

 

'Okay,' Jane had drawn a simple, labelled and colour-correct map of the solar system on a large wipe-board 'here is the planetoid we called 'Pluto', it is outside the Kuiper belt, (a labelled dotted circle outside of Neptune) which is like the asteroid belt which is here-' she indicated the dotted circle between Mars and Jupiter '-only it's over twenty times larger. It was only discovered in '92, but it's made of asteroids, comets and bits left over from the when the Solar System was formed and, most importantly for us, it has hundreds of what are known as 'planetoids'.'

Jane flipped the white board over, where she had drawn two rows of large labelled circles 'These are the officially recognised planetoids- Ceres, Makemake, Haumea, Eris and Pluto. Planetoids are, basically, celestial bodies that are too big to be called satellites but too small to be considered true planets. These are just the officially recognised ones- there's thought to be up to two hundred more, but they've not been named. I've observed quite a few of them myself- especially during the anomalies- or at least I  _think_ they are, it's really hard to say because I still think that what I'm observing isn't even linked to our solar system, but these phenomena are  _actually_ temporary Einstein Rosen bridges and what I'm looking at are  _whole_ other bodies because when I compared the data with the known planetoids I couldn't match up a single one-' 

'But why was Pluto considered 'big enough' for so long?' 

Jane paused and coughed 'Well, because we didn't know about planetoids. Since the discovery of the Kuiper belt we've found lots of things that are bigger than Pluto,  _much_ bigger in some cases, but we don't consider  _them_ planets. In fact, it could be that Eris is much bigger than Pluto, although it's also possible it's much smaller, but even if it  _was_ smaller, we know that all the other planetoids recognised here  _are_ bigger than Pluto-'

'But  _who decides what the definition of a planet is?_ ' Darcy asked. 

'OH! I see what you mean, sorry,  _this_ is why I was turned down for a teaching job,' Jane sighed 'I am not good at staying off of tangents- okay, right. The International Astronomical Union decided in 2006 to create three categories that would define what constitutes a planet like Earth or Jupiter or Mars or whatever. One, it has to orbit our sun, two, it has to have enough gravity to maintain hydrostatic equilibrium- that's a round spherical shape by the way- and three; it has to have an almost completely clear orbital path around the sun.'

'So it's not really to do with size then?'

'Kinda, size matters a little, but even if it didn't- Pluto doesn't fit those categories because it's in the Kuiper belt, so it doesn't have a clear orbital path and a lot of the objects in the belt are still much bigger than it. Pluto is a planetoid further than Neptune, so in honour of Pluto, the IAU named any planetoid further than Neptune a 'Plutoid'.'

'That's... generous I guess.'

Jane folded her arms 'So in conclusion, Pluto is  _not_ a planet because it is too small and is  _not_ in the right location.'

Darcy took a deep breath and nodded 'Okay. That makes sense.'

'Good,' Jane sighed with relief 'glad you agree-'

'I still think it's a planet.'

Jane actually pulled a face and growled in frustration 'What?!'

'Pluto could still be a planet if we decide it is. I mean,  _we_ , as in human beings, define what makes a planet right? Or what makes an asteroid?'

'But if you go by that logic I could decide that a banana is a type of potato because I decide that the word banana  _actually_ means 'potato'! It wouldn't change the composition of a banana and the fact it grows on a tree rather than in the ground!' 

'Exactly!  _Humans_ make these parameters and definitions and categories, who's to say they're not bullshit because aliens or something have  _better_ definitions? What if they're observing  our solar system and decide we're  _ not _ a planet because they define what makes a planet differently to us?'

Jane looked at her as with her jaw on her chest 'Well... we have to go with our definitions because we can't talk to aliens yet.'

'Yet.'

'Okay,' Jane shrugged in defeat 'when we meet the aliens, I will ask  _ them _ what makes a planet and add to my knowledge depending on their answer. But for now, we have to go with our puny human definitions because they're the best we have for the time being.'

She flopped onto a nearby chair 'Told you I'm no good at teaching.'

'I did  _ not _ say that,' Darcy replied, smoothly 'I learned a lot, I didn't even know those planetoids existed- or the Kuiper Belt- and it's changed what I think about the solar system. Not that I can remember much outside of songs I heard in Elementary School. Our teacher used a rhyme to help us remember the planets and everything, but it's totally out of the window now.'

'That's the problem with the way science is taught,' Jane explained 'they don't go into how flexible it is and how nothing is set in stone because we're making discoveries all the time.'

'So is it possible we'll discover something that makes Pluto a planet again?'

Jane sighed in exasperation 'Yes, I suppose, but the reason everyone is so upset is purely because they don't want to move on or unlearn a bunch of stuff that's been disproved.'

'Didn't you have a planets song in Elementary School?'

'No- well, I was home schooled until Junior High so-'

'I  _ knew it! _ ' Darcy declared 'I knew you were home schooled! You know so much about one subject and your concentration is so good, you couldn't  _ possibly _ have gone to public school.'

That stumped her 'Why... why did...'

'So was it your Dad who taught you all this space stuff or your Mom? Or did you have, like, a bunch of home tutors?'

'Uh... Both my parents taught me, they changed their teaching shifts so that they could both take it turns. On Mondays and Fridays Mom taught me palaeontology and geology, so we used to do 'digs' in the back yard and look at different rock samples. The rest of the time me and Dad, and sometimes his friend Erik, did engineering projects or made particle accelerators and spectrometers during the day, then go out to do astronomy at night.'

'That sounds so awesome,' Darcy smiled 'like... I wish I had that.'

'It was... it was pretty fun,' Jane blushed 'I never realised how lucky I was till I went to school. I hated it.' 

'Why'd you stop home-school?'

Jane looked down at the floor 'My Dad died and Mom had to go back to teaching full time.'

Darcy realised that this was the only time Jane had told her  _ anything _ personal when she was sober. 

'Sorry.'

'It's fine,' Jane shrugged 'it was a long time ago. Besides, it never stopped me doing what I loved- although it came damned close a couple of times.'

There was long silence before Darcy spoke again 'I'm sorry I got you wasted.'

'It's okay... I did have fun, plus I did  _ literally _ ask for it more than once.'

'So we're cool?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry I was so distant with you. I thought... I thought you didn't care and that you were just making fun of me.'

'I don't know as much as you do, but... talking about it with you is pretty interesting. I didn't know you believed in aliens.'

'Well, the universe is freaking vast that how could you not? Plus there's pretty compelling evidence if you know where to look.'

'Is that what we're doing? Looking for aliens?'

Jane laughed 'Not really, we're looking for natural phenomena that could indicate new ways to observe the universe at large and how to predict them using both my own mathematical models and ones developed by my Dad.'

'Could these natural phenomena be caused by...' Darcy paused ' _ aliens? _ '

Jane looked as though she were about to launch into a lecture again, but sighed 'It's probably not aliens. It's never as action packed as the movies would have you believe.'

'But if it  _ is _ aliens?' 

'Then... then I will... I dunno, give you a raise.'

'You don't pay me.'

'Then I will  _ start _ paying you. Mostly in pizza.'

'Eh, I can live with that- oh but if it really is aliens, I want to be able to stick around and observe them with you.'

'That sounds fair.'

'So no matter where they show up or how scary?' Darcy tried her best puppy dog eyes.

'Yes!' Jane laughed 'Even if they turn out to be slimy tentacle things, I want you to be by my side and observe them.'

'Cool!' Darcy punched the air 'So, Pluto's still a planet and aliens are real, that's what I took from this discussion.'

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose 'Yup. You did.'

'Thank you, it was super interesting, but I better get back to work.'

Jane nodded and rolled her eyes 'Same here... but next time... why don't I talk about something a bit less controversial? Like... Black Holes?'

'Tell you what, how about I decide on a space related topic and every time we break for lunch, you try and explain it to me. Whiteboard and everything.'

Jane smiled 'I'm down with that. So long as you listen to what I have to say and you never break out the drugs or booze ever again.'

'Deal.'

 

'So... what're you building?' 

Jane looked up from a device the size and dimension of a pizza box 'It's a long distance spectrometer specifically designed to look for Quasar Ionisation Echos or Voorwerps- that's light coming from Quasars bouncing off gas clouds in space. They're a pretty recent discovery, but I think it might be linked to my research- maybe that's what the phenomena are... kind of. I can't know for sure until I test it out.'

'What  _ is _ a spectrometer?' Darcy asked, pulling out an ear bud 'I mean... I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure.'

Jane looked thoughtful for a moment 'How about we cover that today? We can build a really simple one together! All I need is a cereal box, my exacto-knife and aluminium foil and an old CD.'

'That sounds so awesome! Okay!'

 

'So... what  _ is  _ dark matter exactly?'

 

'Is terra-forming other planets  _ ever _ going to be possible?'

 

'Can we  _ really  _ use black hole to go to other dimensions?'

 

'What's the difference between a red dwarf and a white dwarf?'

 

Darcy, it would seem, had finally found a way of getting Jane to open up a little- and she didn't even have to get wasted. It was a win win in her book.

 


End file.
